I Believe In Love
by Megan Faye
Summary: Fate brings Lisa Cuddy and Allison Cameron together.
1. The Way That I Fell for You

Title: I Believe in Love

Chapter: The Way That I Fell For You

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Fox owns House.

Summery: Fate decided one day that Allison would ride her bike through the park, and she sees Cuddy in need of a friend.

* * *

_"I want to say that underneath it all you are my friend  
And the way that I fell for you I'll never fall that way again."_

_Indigo Girls, I Believe in Love_

* * *

April 2008

Allison Cameron liked one thing about herself; her hair. It was thick, and never really gave her trouble. She could wear it up and look professional, or down and look innocent. Her 'do' of choice today was half pulled back into a braid, leaving the back loose. Usually, it would just be clipped in her silver barrette, but she felt adventurous today. It was too nice to be inside, and too nice for long sleeves; A rare warm April day. She threw on her thick white tank top, a pair of khaki shorts and her favorite sandals. It was a day for sun, water, and music.

Allison decided to leave her car, choosing her bicycle instead as her mode of transportation. If need-be, there would be a bus she could take home. It was early spring; kids ran around her as she biked through the park. There was a music festival going on, and the guitars caught her attention. She smiled and locked the bike. The voice of Amy Ray caught her attention. She'd heard that the Indigo Girls were in town that weekend, and had hoped to go. The park was packed, and there were little rainbow flags flying overhead. Allison looked around. It was packed, but still personal. No chairs; only blankets in the grass.

"Flag?" someone offered, holding a rainbow flag. She accepted the little flag and found her spot on the grass.

It was a lovely setting; people singing along, couples holding hands, and people in general, just being free to be themselves.

And then, a couple caught her attention. Dr. Lisa Cuddy was arguing with a woman. Cuddy looked heartbroken. She was trying so hard not to cry. It was almost as if House were yelling at her. The other woman took the hand of a younger woman, leaving Lisa with a broken heart that Allison could feel from the span of 45 feet. She couldn't watch her boss be humiliated in public.

"Lisa! I didn't expect to see you here!" Allison said, wrapping her arms around the neck of her boss. She kissed her lips gently. "They are putting on quite a concert, Leese." Allison winked at Lisa where the other women couldn't see. Lisa smiled gratefully.

"Well, they always put on a good show," Lisa admitted looking back at the stage. The other woman cleared her throat. "How rude of me. Lana, this is a good friend of mine, Allison. Allie, this is Lana, my ex." Allison looked her up and down.

"Ex? You finally broke it off? That's fantastic! We don't have to hide anymore!" she said, grinning playfully. Lisa laughed. House was a bad influence on the young woman. She would thank him for it later.

"Who are you, again?"

"Allie Cameron. Leese and I go _way_ back, isn't that right, Love?"

"We met at the hospital," Lisa said softly, blushing lightly. Allison took both of her hands and pulled her toward the music, smiling radiantly.

"Come on, Lisa! I got a place close to the front!" Lisa waved and followed the young doctor. As soon as they were out of ear-shot, Cuddy sighed.

"Thank you."

"Any time. Lord knows you rescue me from House often enough for me to repay the favor." Cuddy laughed lightly. "Who was she?"

"Oh, that was Lana. Been together a few months. Decided to move onto someone younger who had more time. Some times, the hospital really takes over my life. To the point where I have no life..." Allison nodded in agreement. "So, how long have you been "out and about," Dr. Cameron?" Allison lifted one eyebrow.

"I'm straight."

"You carry around a pride flag, at an Indigo Girls concert, wearing socks with backless sandals, and kiss a woman because you are just _sooo_ straight."

"My feet get cold easily, I wandered up on the concert, someone gave me a flag, and I saw my friend in need of help." Lisa eyed her. "I swear."

"Killjoy." Allison blushed lightly. "If you are straight, then House is gay." Allison couldn't contain a laugh.

"House is, by_ FAR_, the straightest man I've ever met!" Lisa laughed with her. "Although he and Wilson are pretty close!" Allison laughed and stretched on the grass, staring up at the women on stage. "I tried it once...kissed a girl. We were 15. She really wasn't all that into it. I figured I wasn't either. Besides, sex with a man is pretty fun!"

"So is sex with a woman." Lisa blushed as she spoke. They were flirting, and anyone with eyes could see it. Lana managed to park herself in clear view of Allison and Lisa, and was cuddled with her new woman. Lisa frowned.

"Wanna get out of here?" Allison asked seductively, but loud enough for Lana to hear. Lisa nodded. "Wanna give her a good show first?" Allison whispered, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What?"

"After what she tried to do to you, I say we give her a little show, and sneak off towards my place. I'll put on some coffee, we can watch a few movies. Make her realize that you are just too damn good for her," Allison said, turning onto her side to face the older woman. She propped her head on her hand. Lisa looked her over; tight shirt, gorgeous hair, big blue-green eyes, damn nice legs. She would definitely be able to kiss her, but stopping would be a challenge.

And Lisa Cuddy loved a challenge.

She leaned down and pulled Allison's lips to her own. The younger woman pulled Lisa down playfully, and deepened the kiss. Lisa felt herself moan into it. Allison felt light headed. She tangled her hand in Lisa's hair and kissed her passionately. She didn't want to break the kiss, but Lisa backed away. "Wanna get out of here now?" she said in a low voice. If Lisa gauged things correctly, Allison was quite possibly turned on by the sweet kiss they shared.

"Yeah. That sounds great. My car is on that side of the park," she said, pointing away from Allison's home.

"My bike is just over there. We could walk, and I'll drive you back for your car later."

"Sounds good." Allison walked slowly through the crowd with Lisa. "Allison, did you...feel...I don't know...Never mind."

"Yeah. I did feel something." Lisa smiled. Allison looked her over. She was beautiful; sexy blue eyes, great smile, and actually owned clothes other than power suits. She looked adorable in tight jeans and dark blue casual shirt. It accentuated her built body. "I didn't notice before," she said.

"What?"

"You. I didn't notice you before." Allison smiled when Lisa took her hand.

Allison lead the other woman into her apartment. She shut the door and turned to face her boss. Lisa was taking in the soft greens and yellows, the treadmill in the corner, and an XBox still turned on, with a sticky note saying "Do NOT Touch! Will be back Saturday afternoon! G.H." Lisa wanted so badly to turn it off, but instead walked away. The living room suited the young doctor. It was casual and lovely at the same time. It also suited her that House had a video game system left on at her place.

Lisa gasped when she felt arms around her, turning her to face the young doctor. She had expected Allison to only make coffee and turn on a sappy movie. She had hoped it would be closer to what was happening, but hadn't expected it to. She sighed into the kisses Allison lined her jaw with.

"Allison," she breathed. The name felt sweet on her lips and Allison pushed her backwards. Soon, they found themselves tangled on the couch. Lisa's hand found its way up Allison's side and cupped her breast gently as Allison unbuttoned Lisa's shirt. When the young woman moaned and pressed into her hands, Lisa felt herself lose control. She tugged at Allison's shirt. When it was on the floor across the room, Allison snuggled down into Lisa's arms. Lisa's shirt was off quickly enough. Allison's lips found Lisa's skin and Lisa cried out with pleasure when Allison bit down on the flesh of her shoulder.

The two froze when Allison heard the familier knock, and remembered it wasn't locked.

"Shit! Its House." Allison started to get up. "I'll get rid of him-"

"Oh my God!"

"Get out!" Cameron hissed.

"Dear Heavenly Father, Thank you for the gifts I've been given!" House said, taking in the situation. Allison was still without a shirt, climbing off of shirt-less Lisa Cuddy, who was flushed.

"House-"

"That's a Bite mark!"

"Get the hell out, House!" Cuddy warned. He sat down on the chair nearby quickly.

"I'm going to need a minute," he said, watching Allison scramble into a shirt. "This is every porno dream come True! This may take longer than a minute." He gazed down at his lap.

"If you value your job-"

"I will be arrested walking around like this. Let me play my game, you two go have fun in her bed." Allison stood in front of him, body nearly pressed against him, teasing him. She tugged at his coat seductively.

"You had ample chance to see the goods, you had a chance to have me, and probably, once upon a time, Lisa. Guess what, House? You lose. Get out." Her voice was calm and taunting. Lisa had to smile to herself. House stood, tent and all and left, laughing all the way out the door. As the door shut and locked, Allison collapsed into it, also laughing.

"Al-"

"Wait," she said, holding up a "borrowed" bottle of Vicodin. "3...2...1...-"

"ARE YOU CRACK CAMERON?" Came an angry scream from the other side of her front door. "Cameron, give it back, _**NOW**_!" Lisa laughed.

"You _are_ bad."

"Punish me later for it."

"DAMMIT ALL!" he yelled. A whine, strained whimper, and clawing at the door could be heard. A true play at sympathy falling on deaf ears. "Dr. Cuddy," he called gently. "Please instruct your pet to give me back my pill bottle."

"Okay, Allison. Don't tease the cripple." Allison grinned one more time at the beautiful woman, sitting eagerly on the couch before she opened the door and tossed out the pills into House's waiting hands.

"You had it coming," Allison said, as she shut the door. House rolled his eyes and left. He could be heard yelling at the door.

"Call me if you want a third!" Allison locked the door, dead bolted it, and used the chain.

As the apartment was quiet again, Allison looked up at her friend. Lisa was watching her, for any sign of what the young woman was thinking. The two burst into laughter at the same time. Lisa clung to the woman, eyes tearing before she lead her to the couch again.

"Hey, Cuddy?"

"Yes, Cameron?"

"Still want the coffee and a movie?" Lisa thought for a moment; she was pulling away. "I want to take things a little more slowly."

"Can I ask why?"

"Because. You're my boss, my friend, and I actually care about you. If it was House, one night stand would be fine. I had a one night stand with Chase...before we started dating."

"I heard the rumor."

"You don't want this to be a one-night-er, do you?"

"No," Lisa said, smiling. "I'm not sure I want it to be a long-term yet, either."

"I'm just asking for time before we jump into bed. We deserve that much; time to get to know each other on a personal level, learn what the other likes, hates, and what-not." Lisa settled into her arms. She was a very comfortable pillow, and strangely, very sure of herself. Lisa was happy there. It had been a while since she'd been happy with another person, and able to focus on something other than work.

"I'll give you as much time as you need, Allison."

"Thanks, Leese." The two scooted around each other on the couch and Allison took the remote and switched on the T.V. The two sighed happily as a cooking show played in the back ground. Allison mindlessly played with Lisa's dark hair that cascaded over her shoulders and onto Allison's chest.

"Allie," Lisa said after a good hour of silent cuddling.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for rescuing me today." Allison smiled and kissed her friend gently.

"Any time."

* * *

Author's Note: The title of this story comes from the Indigo Girls song 'I Believe in Love.' As does every chapter title


	2. See Where it Lands

Title: I Believe in Love

Chapter: See Where it lands

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Fox owns House.

Summery: Fate decided one day that Allison would ride her bike through the park, and she sees Cuddy in need of a friend.

* * *

_"__But most of what will happen now is way out of our hands  
So just let it go and see where it lands__."_

_Indigo Girls, I Believe in Love_

* * *

"Lees?" Allison called into the bathroom. "Can I come in? Need to brush my teeth."

"Curtain's closed," came a call. Allison smiled. After 3 months, they had managed to keep things to a low-key tone. They would spend their weekends curled on a random couch at one of their homes, talking, laughing, and occasionally, when the mood was right, Allison would venture into the frightening territory of physical displays of affection. They enjoyed each other's company, and didn't put any pressure on one another to move beyond kissing. Lisa was happy with where Allison was, because it was new to her, too. She'd never been in a relationship where she completely trusted the other person; man or woman. And she completely trusted Allison.

"So, what's the betting pool at now?" Allison asked casually as she brushed her teeth.

"House has 600 that we're sleeping together, Wilson has a good 150 we're not, and Chase has 350 that we aren't but will soon and the whole world will know, as I'll come in wearing your shirt by mistake," she said from her warm bath.

"Lisa, was it hard to come out?"

"Yes," she said softly. "My friends were fine with it, even House. But it took a long time for my dad to get used to it. My sister, too. My mom was just happy that I was happy."

"I want to...but..."

"You aren't sure. You're still worried, and you are still not ready. Give it time. You've never even had sex with a woman before." She yawned. "I'll be done soon and we'll talk before bed," she offered. Allison took the hint and went into Lisa's bedroom. Usually the two would lay there for a few hours and talk, but tonight, Allison decided to take a more active approach in their relationship. Lisa wandered into the bedroom and smiled at the sweet sight before her. Allison lay in the bed, reading a book, in her favorite pajamas. There was nothing particularly sexy about how she lay, or what she was wearing, but it hit Lisa, how happy she was to see the woman in her bed; she was happy with Allison in her life.

"Hey," Allison called, bringing her mind back to Earth. "Coming to bed?" Lisa climbed in and snuggled. Lisa loved to cuddle; nothing like who she was at work. When Allison put her book down and tucked herself into Lisa's arms, it took the older woman by surprise. Allison pushed her back into the pillows and kissed her deeply, as she had only once before. It was a flash back to the passion Lisa felt the first day. She wasn't scared. She wasn't nervous. She wanted to express her feelings, and there were no words. Lisa knew this; she'd been here before with other people. But now with Allison Cameron, there was something different.

Trust.

Lisa had never had the trust that her heart wouldn't be broken before. But now, here in her own bed, with Allison, she knew that her heart was safe.

"Oh, God," Lisa moaned as Allison kissed her neck and allowed her hands to move Lisa's hips just where she wanted them. Lips moved down her collar bone and stopped just above her breasts; right at the line of Lisa's tank-top. Lisa gently removed Allison's tight shirt and looked her over. Lisa cupped her hand over the breast closest to her, eliciting a moan from Allison. She pushed the older woman's hand harder into her chest, crying out. They'd been this far before. This time, House wouldn't be walking in. This time, Allison may go much farther. This time, Lisa would always think of as Allie's first.

"Lisa," she begged as she nipped at Lisa's ear lobe. "Please-"

"Please what?"

"Kiss me," she whispered. Lisa grinned. "Lisa, I need you."

"Are you sure, Allie?"

"I'm very sure."

* * *

The light filtering through the curtain finally made its way over the sleeping women as the sun moved higher into the sky. As the breeze pushed the curtains aside, the light would brighten. Lisa knew that morning would eventually come. The night before had been hours of learning each other's bodies, and exploring what the other needed. In the end, they both slept very well, and later than normal.

"Allison," Lisa whispered, as the light hit her eyes once more. "Allie?"

"Shh...sleeping...leave a call for 2009,"came a moan from under the pile of blankets. Lisa stretched and scooted under to follow the younger woman. She wrapped her arms around the slender body next to her. _'Now or never_,' she thought.

"Allison? Can we talk?"

"Bout what?"

"Us." Allison's eyes shot open and she turned to face Lisa. Panic flooded her eyes. A gentle hand caressing her neck calmed her fears for the moment.

"Are you embarrassed by me?" Allison's breath caught.

"What?" she squeaked. "No! I really like you, Leese!" She pushed her lover's curls from her face and scooted closer. "You're...amazing. I'm not at all embarrassed."

"Why haven't you come out? We have dinner with other gay couples, and you don't hold my hand, or touch me, or even look at me. I can understand when we're at work, but at Leah and Janie's, you could at least act like you like me," Lisa said, confidence fading with each word.

"I'm sorry. This is new to me. All of this is really new to me, and I don't know what is okay. I'm not out yet, and I don't know how to come out."

"Allison, are you ready to come out?"

"I don't know." Allison bit down on her bottem lip.

"I don't like keep this a secret...from anyone. My parents know, my friends know, and they have wanted to meet the mystery woman in my life for months now. My mom invited us to spend the weekend at their house. It would mean a lot to me if you were there."

"When did you talk to her about this?"

"We spoke yesterday. She'd love to meet you." Without having to say much more, Allison understood how important it was to meet the woman. Lisa smiled as Allison tentatively nodded.

"When do we need to leave?" Lisa consulted the bed-side clock.

"We have a few hours. Want some breakfast?" Allison shook her head, and pulled Lisa back under the covers.

* * *

The drive wasn't too long for Lisa; she'd done it thousands of times over the years. But Allison was terrified. Her stomach was in knots, and she was sure her hair wasn't doing what she wanted. Lisa spent the entire drive attempting to calm her fears with kind words of her family. Allison learned of an uncle in Seattle, and that Lisa had a sister and nephew. She learned that her sister was divorced, and in the military, and Trent was 6.

And that they all hated Lana.

Cameron's stomach dropped when she learned that. Lisa tried to calm Allison down, but only time would tell if they would like her.

"Mom, this is Allie, my girl friend," Lisa said, hugging her mom. Allison's hands shook nervously. She'd never met Lisa's family, nor had she been given this kind of introduction.

"Come in, girls! I'm Kaye. Allie, it is so Nice to finally meet you!"

"You, too." Allison was taken by surprise with a hug greeting from Lisa's parents. Another woman in the room just nodded. She looked nearly identical to Lisa, except her hair was neatly braided and pinned back ina severe bun, and she wore a military uniform. Allison studied the woman's face; rounder, eyes were a little different, and she carried herself very differently than Lisa. 'Must be her sister.'

"They're huggers. Get used to it; its going to happen every time you come over. I'm Col. Anna Cuddy, Lisa's sister." Allison was thankful for a hand shake. "So, you're a doctor?"

"Yeah. I'm an immunologist, but I'm head attending ER at the moment."

"Ah, the Army method." Lisa quirked her head to the side. "In the military, we'd find that we had a lousey cook, who had a psychology degree, or a fantastic barber, who was a surgeon in his civilian time. Trust our military to screw it all up." Allison smiled. "Well, I just got in, so I'm going to change into some civies. Pool's all warmed up, grills got steak, and my kid should be awake soon."

"Nice meeting you!"

"You, too!" Anna bounded up the stairs. There was a fire within her that screamed at Allison; Cuddy's attitude was genetic. She hoped they'd be friends, and not brushed aside like her previous boyfriends' families.

"She's got a 6-year-old son," Lisa explained. "He's a holy terror, but we love him."

"I was a holy terror at 6," Allison said, grinning.

"I think all 6 year old children are holy terrors. I know I gave my mother a fair share of grief. And since Anna and I are twins, double that trouble."

"I'm lucky to have survived their childhood."

"With only minor emotional scarring." Lisa looked at her mother lovingly.

"Cute."

"I do try."

"Come on out back and have some iced tea, Allie," Kaye said, gesturing toward the back door. Allison followed the group through the house, taking in the beauty of it. The house was magnificent; light marble floors, sweeping staircase with gorgeous balcony, a vase on a pillar. They screamed Money. They were probably big donors to the hospital.

However, there wasn't fancy art covering the walls. Instead, there were family photos; decades worth in beautiful frames through the hall way. Lisa's graduation pictures, Anna's military pictures, and a few pictures of the two as children, laughing and smiling over a birthday cake, swimming. It was clear to Allison that Lisa and Anna were the center of their parents' lives.

Lisa and Kaye could be heard joking back and forth about various people that Allison hadn't heard of. Kaye would toss in a compliment of Lisa's hair, or how good she looked, and Lisa would respond with a sweet thank you, or an off-color joke. Allison had to laugh at the banter between Lisa and her family. It was so different than the Lisa Cuddy she saw at work every day. She was not 'angry heels coming forth to verbally beat down House,' here. Lisa was sweet, funny, and actually cute here. She was Lisa here, not Dr. Cuddy. It was beautiful.

The back yard had a lovely pool, surrounded by trees. As it was July, there were flowers covering the trees. Lisa picked some lilac and placed them in her hair. Allison felt her breath catch. Lisa was dressed simply; skirt and lavender blouse over a t-shirt, and sandals. But the flowers in the hair just pulled it all together, tugging at Allison's heart. And when she turned and smiled back at Allison, the younger woman knew that she was in-love.

"I haven't seen that in a long time," came a voice from behind. Allison jumped.

"Lisa with flowers in her hair?"

"No, she does that every time she's here when they are in bloom." Anna stepped around Allison and faced her. "I haven't seen someone look at my sister like that."

"Like what?"

"With love." Allison could only smile.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this far! Please review if you like it! Please listen to the Indigo Girls song that I named this after! It gives a feel to the story that isn't there with just words!


	3. Tumbling in a Free Fall

Title: I Believe in Love

Chapter: Free Fall

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Fox owns House.

Summery: Fate decided one day that Allison would ride her bike through the park, and she sees Cuddy in need of a friend.

* * *

_"__We're tumbling in a free-fall. No one's gonna go unscathed.  
But its not because you held back, and its not how I behaved."  
_

_Indigo Girls, I Believe in Love_

* * *

Lisa curled into Allison's arms on the couch as her mother and sister cleaned in the kitchen. Anna's son, Trent, had gone to bed an hour ago, as it was nearly 10. The day had been terrific. Trent had been much sweeter than Allison expected, and she honestly liked the kid. His father had left when he was 3, so she expected a lot more anger from the boy. But he had been well-behaved. They swam together, and Trent even said she was really pretty.

It was strange and sweet to be curled up with Lisa, knowing that people can see them, and it was okay. She felt safe.

"Leese?"

"Hmm?"

"There's been something on my mind all day," she started. Lisa's eyes met her own, filling with concern. "I want to tell you something, without sounding stupid."

"You could never sound stupid, Allison."

"I...like you. A lot."

"I know," Lisa teased. "I was there last night."

"This is hard for me, so stop teasing me."

"Sorry," Lisa whispered. She brushed the long hair from Allison's face and kissed her forehead. "I'm listening."

"You mean a lot to me, and I wanted you to know that you mean...so much to me, Leese."

"You mean a lot to me, too."

"I...I love you," she whispered. She felt Lisa suck in a deep breath as she met eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Allison." The two snuggled deeper into each other's arms. They had said their first 'I Love You's and now, Allison didn't know where to go. So she just relaxed in her lover's arms for a while, and listened to Anna and Kaye doing the dishes, chatting away as only mothers and daughters can.

"You're family is really cool," she continued.

"They like you."

"I...want you to meet my family. I want to tell them." Lisa's eyes darted back up. "I want to tell people we're together. I need to-"

"Allison-"

"I'm ready. I don't feel like I've been fair to you, keeping this big secret of how lucky I am to have someone as wonderful as you in my life."

"Why don't we start with a friend first. Tell a friend."

"Hey, Anna!" Allison called into the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"We're friends, right?"

"Yes," Anna called back.

"I'm a lesbian and I'm in-love with your sister!" Lisa and Allison laughed.

"Thanks! Good to know!" she called back. Lisa laughed again.

"Now, we can visit my parents in a couple of weeks." Lisa sighed. She could feel that this wasn't going to go smoothly. They were Cajun; Southern Louisiana people who lived on an old farm. This wasn't going to go well at all.

* * *

Few things had changed over the weekend. House was still an ass, taunting them. Foreman was skirting around teasing them. Taub didn't care at all one way or the other. Kutner and Thirteen were amused. She had no interest in either woman, but it had been amusing never the less.

Chase was being the idiot in all of this.

"So," he said as they got lunch in the cafiteria.

"So..."

"Are you two really-"

"Yes. I'm a lesbian." Chase smiled.

"I was the last man you slept with," he gloated.

"I _really_ wouldn't brag about that, Chase." Chase grinned a moment longer before the smile faded.

"Wait, Cameron, was I_ that_ bad?" he called after her. "Or is she _that _good?"

It wasn't as though they'd snuck into the clinic to make out, or had sex in Cuddy's office. The moment they pulled into the parking lot, it was Dr. Cuddy and Dr. Cameron. They made it clear that they were professional at work at all times. Cameron even had a write up for screwing up at work.

Well, to be fair, it wasn't all professional. They would have lunch together in Cuddy's office. Conversation was usually kept light, and they'd occasionally kiss as Cameron headed back to the ER. They laughed together, and deep down enjoyed being in-love. They had moments where Cameron was infuriated by Cuddy's neediness, and Cuddy was annoyed with Cameron's fear of change.

After the weekend getaway at Lisa's parents, the week seemed longer, and less tolerable than normal.

"Lisa? Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Are you angry?"

"No."

"You seem angry."

"Preoccupied." Allison stared out the side window,

"My place tonight?"

"Sure." Lisa turned right at the light rather than left to her own place. "Wait. Is House going to be playing XBox?"

"Probably not tonight. He's trying to cheer up Wilson." Cuddy nodded sadly.

"Allison, do...do you think...we might consider moving in together?"

"A little soon, don't you think?" Lisa shrugged.

"We spend every night together."

"I've been out for less than a week," she said, exhasporated. "Let's talk about it in a couple of weeks...after you meet my parents."

"You're that worried?"

"They may disown me, and they're all I have-"

"Aside from me, House, Chase, Foreman, Wilson, Thirteen, Taub, Kutner, my family-" Allison rolled her eyes.

"You know what I meant."

"Stop pouting. I know its hard to move in any direction. I'm a lesbian, too, ya know." Allison grinned. "Yeah...you know."

Allison blushed kissed Lisa's hand gently. She wondered what her parents would think of this change in her life. She was a mother's dream come true; smart, pretty, doctor, cheerleader in high school, and this could break her mother's heart. Or her mother could not react at all.

Two more days until she found out.

* * *

"Mom," Allison said as she sat on the couch across from her mother's recliner. "Mom, I want to talk to you about something."

"What's wrong, sweet heart?" Paula asked. "Man trouble?"

"Way off base." Allison bit at her nails and found that her hands were shaking. The nerves in her stomach were reminicent of the suspension in high school when she tried smoking in the girl's bathroom. Her mother hit the roof then. She couldn't imagine what the woman would say this time.

"Allison, you're scaring me."

"Mom, Lisa and I aren't just co-workers. She and I are moving in together-"

"That Dr. House isn't paying you enough for your own place!?" Allison rolled her eyes. Her mother was playing dense. She could pick it out a mile away. Allison knew at that moment that her mother knew what was happening and chose to try and ignore it.

"I don't work for him any more, Mother."

"Why he can't pay you a decent wage as a doctor, I'll never understand-"

"Mom-"

"Maybe I'll have your brothers just give him a call. A little heart to heart-"

"Mom! Jesus Christ! I'm moving in with Lisa because she's my lover. We're lesbians. Big FLAMING Homo's and I'm in-love with her!" Paula's cross stitch fell to the floor. "Mom, Lisa is the best thing that's ever happened to me - what are you doing?" Paula had a hand on Allison's forehead. "Stop that!"

"You're running fever!"

"I'm fine!"

"There is No Way on God's _Green _Earth I raised you to be a lesbian! Maybe you should leave. Come back when you find another man, and have decided not to be sick anymore! Get out of my house and bring it with you!" she said, pointing into the next room where Cuddy waited.

"Mom-"

"Come back when you find a man."

"Gee, way to be a mom," Allison's brother, Sam said from the top of the stairs. The 17 year old moved into her sight. "Did you see Lisa? She's hot, she's smart, and she's pretty cool."

"I don't want to talk about this!" Paula stood and left the room. She stopped in the kitchen eye to eye with Lisa Cuddy. "What did you do to my baby girl?" she hissed. Lisa answered softly, honestly, and with her heart.

"I loved her exactly as she is; I won't apologise for it, nor will I feel guilty about it." Paula sighed and walked out of the room as Allison walked in. "Are you okay?"

"She reacted better than I expected."

"That was better?"

"Her head didn't cave in and her chest didn't explode, staining the whole room with blood," Sam offered. "Trust me, this was a good reaction."

"Now, what do you think Dad'll say?"

"This just a phase?" Sam said in a deep voice. "She pretty?" Allison laughed and relaxed. Lisa tucked hair behind her lover's ear. "Now, about them grandbabies. How 'zactly that work?"

"You doing a bad impretion of me, Son?" a deep voice said from outside the window.

"Yes, sir."

"What about?"

"Come on in, we'll talk." Soon the back door opened and the tall man entered, dropped into a chair at the table. "Dad...I'm a lesbian."

"I know."

"You-"

"Your mother huffed by a minute ago out toward the barn. Only goes there when she's in a tissy. Now, Allie, if you're happy, I'm happy for you, but I gotta say, you can't flaunt that here. People still get hurt for that 'round here. Your mother wants you out."

"This'll blow over-"

"Not this, Allie." His voice was serious. "She's born and raised Southern Baptist. Its not how she was raised. I raised you kids different because I was raised different. She's not going to come around to this now, and maybe not ever." Allison fell into her old chair at the table. "She wants you back in New Orleans and on a plane tonight. Won't leave the barn until your friend is gone."

"Dad-"

"Now, I understand, Honey, you can't change who you are. Your mother is my wife. We stand together, no matter what I think is fine. Don't bother unpacking. Don't bother sending pictures; she'll see to it I won't get them. Just go quietly, and I'll give you a call when I can. She's gotta go shopping sometime." Allison felt tears stinging her eyes. Lisa wrapped her hands in Allison's long hair. Her dad pulled her into a hug, and choked back one sob. "I love you, Allie-girl. Now you take care, sweet heart."

"Daddy," she whispered, hugging him as close as she could.

"Sweet heart, I'll work on things with your mother. She's one stubborn red-headed woman. Swearing up a storm in French. Think the Lord don't understand her if she's not cussing in English. Don't you dare think that for a minute that we don't love you. You're my only baby girl. I will call you as soon as I can."

"Jesus Christ, Dad," Sam said, wiping at his eyes. "She's not dying, and I can still e mail. Won't let you lose Allie Cat."

"I'll get our bags," Lisa said.

"No," Sam said. "Let me. My daddy rasied me as a gentleman." Sam patted his dad's shoulder and ran up the stairs to get the two duffles. As he returned, he found the kitchen to be empty and people were out by the rented car, hugging and crying. He hurried out to set the bags in the trunk and hugged his sister.

"I love you, Sammy."

"I love you, too, Allie." Sam hugged Lisa. "Take care of her. She's going to crash from this in about 3 days." Lisa nodded into his embrace. "Take care ofmy big sister."

"I promise."

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for continuing this story! We're already for Chapter 4? Sweet! Let's bring it on!


	4. After All That We've been Through

Title: I Believe in Love

Chapter: After All That We've Been Through

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Fox owns House.

Summery: Fate decided one day that Allison would ride her bike through the park, and she sees Cuddy in need of a friend.

* * *

_"__After all that we've been through  
I could not see giving up  
Despite the picture of our coffee growing colder in the cups__."_

_Indigo Girls, I Believe in Love_

* * *

A week later, Lisa found Allison sitting in the empty bathtub, shivering. The water had drained, but it was like Allison had forgotten to get out. Lisa sighed and wrapped a towel around Allison. Her mother hadn't yet caved, and she missed the weekly phone call they gave her. She missed the connection she had with home.

Lisa had suggested they e mail Sam, but he'd already e mailed 12 times, telling them that Paula and Kurt were fighting about it. Allison had never seen her parents fight. Sam had said it got ugly and Kurt had stormed out. He was staying in the farm hand's house off the barn. It was serious, and Allison felt guilty. Sam was thanking her, genuinely, for opening the flood gates of the disagreements that her dad had caved on over 35 years of being married. He wouldn't turn his back on his children, and she would have to make a choice on that note.

"Think they'll divorce over this?"

"No."

"How did your mom react?" Allison whispered.

"Like your dad. My dad on the other hand...actually had a heart attack. He's lucky there was a doctor in the room." She wrapped her arms around Allison's cold body and helped her up. "Before you get sick," she said. Allison nodded and was lead into the bedroom.

"Lisa-"

"Just get into bed; I already turned on your electric blanket." Lisa kissed her temple and aimlessly brushed a wet lock of hair from her face. Allison pulled on her favorite pajamas and brushed out her hair. As soon as it was pulled back into a braid, she pulled Lisa into a gentle hug.

"I want to talk to you about something important."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she answered softly. "I think its pretty good." Allison lead Lisa into their bed and held her close under the warm blankets.

"What's on your mind?"

"I want us to live together."

"While I'm happy," Lisa started. "I need to know you're serious."

"Lisa, I may have lost my family, coming out. I came out because I'm ready, despite losing my family. And-"

"Give them time, Allie," Lisa soothed. Allison put a finger to Lisa's lip.

"And I really don't care. While I was in the tub I was thinking about it, and I came to the conclusion that I can live without them. It will be hard, but as long as I have you," she said, tangling her fingers with Lisa's. "I can live, very happily, without them. I don't think I could stand losing you, Leese." Lisa Cuddy smiled as her breath caught. "You're...precious. The rare Diamond Cuddy," she said with a lop-sided grin as she pulled something from the pocket of her pajama bottoms.

"Allie," Lisa breathed.

"I saw this in the store about a month ago, and it felt right. I know in my heart, that you and I are supposed to be here together." Allison opened the small box and met her blue-green eyes with Lisa's blue.

"Oh my God," Lisa whispered.

"I know we can't get married yet. Maybe never. Not legally." Lisa's eyes were brimming with tears. "I want to be yours forever. I am so in-love with you, that I can't think straight...no pun intended." Lisa choked out a small laugh and closed the distance between them. "Will you be mine forever?" Lisa sniffled and chocked out another laugh. "Lisa? Can you say something?"

"You got me."

* * *

"She's wearing a ring."

"So? Lots of women wear rings, House." Wilson pushed his food to House. House looked at the full plate and pushed it back. "You're going to steal it anyway."

"Eat," House commanded. Wilson took a bite of salad and put his fork down. "I'll pay for it, if you'll eat it."

"House," Wilson warned. House stopped pushing and stole a single carrot.

"Cuddy's wearing one, too." Wilson glanced over. "Must be getting serious."

"House," Wilson tried.

"I'll stop if you eat." The dull brown eyes stared into the deep blue. He wasn't kidding, so Wilson ate the salad. "Did you see that new nurse upstairs?"

"Married."

"No, the other one."

"The red head?"

"She's sleeping with 13."

"I thought Thirteen had a name now...?"

"Prefers Thirteen. Ever since that cooking French rat movie came out with the lead sharing her name, she's been favorable to Thirteen. Suits her. Unlucky and all." Wilson snorted a small laugh. "Taub thinks she's going to go after a man next."

"What's the pot up to?"

"Oh, 300. Want in?"

"Sure. I'll go in 20." Wilson looked over at Lisa and Allison. The cafe near the hospital was popular for the doctors, and Lisa would drop her Dean title for lunch. The two shared touches, laughs, inside jokes, and looks. "Yeah, they are getting serious." House placed a bag of chips in front of James. "What-"

"You're losing weight. Either eat it, or we head to psych. Anything less than 1,500 calories, and I'll have Cuddy escort you herself."

"I'm not anorexic."

"You're at least 30 pounds lighter, you're hands shake, and you're depressed. You have every right to be depressed, James, but you will eat." His voice was gentle. There was genuine worry not far beneath the surface. "I'm not asking you to move out of my apartment, or to start dating again. I'm asking you to eat. My vicodin is down to below the prescribed amount, and I've quite drinking...months ago. That night was my last drink. I'm making an effort for you. Make one for me, Wilson. Don't die on me. It won't bring Amber back."

"I'm not hungry."

"Fine." House stood to leave, leaning heavily on his cane. "You don't want to live, than I won't stop you from killing yourself." House walked away, leaving the shell of Wilson to stare at the half-eaten salad and chips.

* * *

Over the next 6 months, Cameron and Cuddy had moved in together, and were planning a wedding in California. Wilson had taken a leave of absence, and was living with House, while his and Amber's apartment sat empty, aside from her things. He'd left it up to her parents to get that taken care of.

House would usually find him dozing on the couch, empty bottle or two near by, and the TV left on some boring cooking show.

But something was wrong when House got home that night. It was unusually dark; the blinds were drawn, closed tightly, and ever light was out. House flipped a switch. It let up a small area, and House felt a shiver run down his back. He went tinto the kitchen, and no one was there.

The living room was empty, as was his bedroom. House tried to open the bathroom door, and felt panic when it was locked. With every ounce of strength he had, House slammed against it, breaking it open.

There, in the tub, Wilson lay still. Too still. And an empty bottle lay on the floor next to him in a puddle of blood. Wilson's blood.

Lisa frowned as she dropped onto the couch. Allison laid down and placed her head in Lisa's lap. She sniffled lightly and scrubbed the tears from her eyes. It had been a hard day for both of them. Lisa stroked Allison's hair and allowed herself to cry.

"He was doing so well."

"If House hadn't been there-" Allison stopped mid-sentence.

"House got there in time to save his life."

"I'm going to be sick," Allison coughed as she dashed toward the bathroom. Lisa waited a moment, seeing the blood on the couch where Allison had been. It was on her scrubs, and now Wilson's blood was on their couch, and Lisa felt sick as well. Lisa slowly went into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Allison who sat, back against the bathtub, crying.

"He's going to be okay, Allie," she whispered. "You did good work today. You, House, and Chase saved his life."

"We failed. We couldn't save Amber!"

"There was nothing anyone could do for her. She was dead the minute she took those pills. House couldn't have saved her, even if he had remembered what had happened. Even if you had been on the team, there wasn't anything you could have done-"

"If I had stayed on his team, he'd have called me to get him. He usually called me when Wilson wasn't around. But I quit, and he called Wilson. IF he'd called me, he'd never have gotten on the bus. He never would have asked Amber to get him, and-"

"And something else would have happened. Everything happens for a reason, Allison. We have a destiny, and its already planned out. Its our job to make the best of it, and find our way through the plans that are already made for us. We are here, for a predetermined time, and no one can change it. No one can add more time, or even take it away. Her time was done here. Wilson's isn't."

"Lisa, I don't believe in destiny."

"As I recall, you were at a concert 10 months ago, holding a flag, and decided to pretend to be a lesbian to defend my honor. How often do you bike through that park?"

"I've been there a couple of times before."

"In 6 years living here, you'd been to that park only a few times. I live 30 minutes away, and have never been there, nor had any idea you lived a block away. It seems like a series of random events, but look where that series of random events brought us?" Allison shrugged and leaned into her. "We wouldn't be here, right now, without that simple twist of fate, Allie. We're here for a reason."

"Wish to hell I knew what it was."

"I'm going to get you some clean clothes. Why don't you get some water, and I'll be in the bedroom?" Allison nodded and slowly stood up.

* * *

"You moron," House said as soon as brown eyes met his. Wilson tried to speak, but found himself unable to. "Thirsty?" He nodded. House put a straw to the man's lips.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." House placed the cup back down. "As I was saying; You moron! Do you realize you could have died?"

"It was kind of the point," Wilson countered.

"Why?" House asked angrily. "Why would you do that to everyone?"

"No point any more."

"That's bull-shit! Think about how you felt the day Amber died. Now, imagine what Cameron and Cuddy would feel when we buried you. Imagine what I would feel. Think for 10 fucking seconds about your mother and father. And your brother? What would you want me to tell them? Your girlfriend died by accident, so you downed some pills and cut your wrists! You're an idiot." House started to leave, but stopped at the door as Wilson choked out a sob.

"Please..." he whispered. House was back at the bed side in a heart beat.

"What?" House asked.

"Help me."

"I have been helping you every way I know how. I don't know what you want."

"Can you forgive me?"

"What?"

"You almost died because of me; first in the bus accident, then the heart attack and then the seizure. There was nothing we could have done, and I almost got you killed-"

"Is that what this is about?" Wilson looked at him. "All of this weight loss, all of this," he said, gesturing around the hospital room. "Was because you feel guilty?" Wilson nodded.

"You could have been killed. You could have ended up brain damaged. And instead you cleaned up. Because I almost killed you. You're my best friend and I almost killed you." House slapped Wilson across the face. Hard.

"Snap out of it, you pussy! I lived, didn't I? I cleaned up, didn't I? I did it for you!" Wilson blinked. "I did everything I could, for you, but I made my own choices! You didn't force me to do anything. I never blamed you, so stop blaming yourself."

"Hou-"

"Wilson, you are my best friend. I was never angry at you. If anything, I thought you hated me...for Amber."

"I don't."

"I hate me. I hate me enough for both of us."

"Don't."

"You going to do this again?"

"Doubt it."

"Good...'cause you're all I've got." House rested is hand over Wilson's.

* * *

Author's Note: This isn't going to turn into House/Wilson. Its just them being friends to the point of co-dependant. I like the house/wilson idea...but not for this story. thanks.


	5. I Believe in you, and I Believe in Love

* * *

Title: I Believe in Love

Chapter: I Belive in you, And I believe in Love

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: Fox owns House.

Summery: Fate decided one day that Allison would ride her bike through the park, and she sees Cuddy in need of a friend.

Changed some things in the chapter and reposted.

* * *

_"__I still believe despite our differences that what we have's enough  
I believe in you and I believe in love__."_

_Indigo Girls, I Believe in Love_

* * *

The next two months was a blur of work for Cameron and Cuddy. Without much notice by either, their first anniversary passed. Allison had given Lisa breakfast in bed, and Lisa had cooked a special dinner that night, both of which were interupted by emergencies at the hospital.

Wilson was back sleeping on House's couch, and doing better. He'd made it through the a year without Amber, and was actually putting on weight.

Life was normal for the women. Their days were filled with work, their nights with each other. And with a wedding to plan, it made life interesting. Dresses or pant suits? (dresses, Allison insisted.) White roses or Pink? (White, Lisa answered without a second thought) Pink and white or blue and yellow? (it was decided the colors would be lilac and sage green.)

Thirteen had been an amazing help, as had her current significant other; Chase. There was plenty of teasing; he'd turned one gay, and one straight. Taub and Kutner had the most important job in the group; keep House busy so he couldn't ruin anything.

By June of 2009, everything was set for the big day; they were flying out to San Francisco a week early to get the last minute details ready, and then, on June 27th, they were getting married.

Allison had hoped her mother would come around to it, but her brother called to let her know it was just him, their older brother, and their dad who'd be joining them. Her extended family sent R.S.V.P.'s and would be going, but not her mother. Lisa's parents, sister and nephew would be there, but not many other relatives were going. They were going to be surrounded by their friends and that was what was important.

Before anyone knew it, the 27th had arrived. The hotel was decorated, people were there that Lisa and Allison knew, and they were wisked away the night before by various people to be separated for the night before.

"Let me help you," Anna said, straightening the veil. "So, is Allie in a tux?"

"No," Lisa said, rolling her eyes. "She's in a dress. Same one I'm in, but instead of Lilac, her sash is sage. I haven't seen her in it, but she looks beautiful in everything." Lisa smiled and looked in the mirror.

"You do, too, Lisa."

"Why am I so damn nervous?" Anna smiled.

"Everyone is nervous the day they get married."

"I'll bet Allison is doing better than I am."

* * *

"Breath, Cameron," Thirteen said, handing her a paper bag. "You look fantasic! Just calm down, and you'll be okay."

"Can't...do...this..." she panted, breathing into the bag.

"I'll be right back," Thirteen said, ducking out of the room. Less than a minute later, she returned with House following close behind.

"Get...him...OUT!"

"Cameron, knock it off!" House said, silencing the room. "You look good. Best peice of lobby art in the hotel. If you don't calm down, I'll stab you with a sedative." Cameron stopped.

"I said calm her down, not scare the crap out of her!"

"You'll be fine. Snap out of it. And you aren't helping. Get Out," House said as he pushed Thirteen through the door and locked it. "She's too jumpy," he said sitting down. "Cameron," he started after a long pause. "Do you love her?"

"Yes. I love her more-"

"A simple 'yes' will work. Do you want to marry her?"

"Yes." House picked up his phone and dialed. He put it on speaker.

"_Lisa's phone. This is Anna_."

"Put me on speaker so I can talk to Cuddy."

"_What do you want House_?" came Lisa's voice, fully irritated.

"I want a 'yes' or a 'no' answer from you. Nothing more. Do you love Cameron?"

"_Yes_."

"Do you want to marry her?"

"_Yes. What's going on_?"

"I'm just checking to be 100 sure that I'll never be allowed near the fun-bags again," House taunted before snapping his phone closed. "There. No problem." House stood to leave, but stopped when her slender hand gripped his wrist. Her arms wrapped around him as he turned and he instantly tensed.

"Stop clenching. I'm just thanking you."

"It was for personal reasons; a Pissed off, jilted Cuddy will be much harder to work for."

"Right."

"So, who's the man in the relationship?"

"There isn't one. That would be the point, House," she said, still hugging him. "But she's taking my last name."

"Kinky." Cameron let go of her boss and pointed to the door.

"Good bye," she taunted.

* * *

Allison's breath caught when she saw Lisa walking toward her. They met in the back of the room to walk down the isle together. They'd never seen each other in the dresses. Lisa wore a satin strapless A-line gown with a lilac sash. Allison wore the same, only where Lisa had Lilac, Allison had sage green. It brought out her eyes perfectly. The flower girls had worn the two colors, as had Thirteen, Anna, and the other two brides maids.

Lisa fought the urge to kiss her there. She, instead, took Allison's hand and they walked down the isle. To Allison's surprise, her mother had shown up. She didn't look as pleased as her husband had hoped, but she was there.

"Dearly beloved," the judge started as soon as the music stopped. "We're gathered here today because two people fell in-love and wanted to share that love with you all today. Don't you feel special?" she joked. Allison and Lisa relaxed slightly. "Love is quite the journey. Finding that someone amungst the 6 billion is a hard task, and Lisa and Allie have done that. There's a one in six billion chance that you've gotten it wrong.

"But they've got it right. They've found something so special that the only way to express it, is to vow to love only each other for the rest of their lives. And they chose today, and they chose us to share that love with. Lisa and Allison have written their own vows, but in they are an unconventional couple. They've asked me to read them.

"Lisa," the woman said, looking into blue eyes. "Allison would like you and the world to know that you are her destiny. Fate brought you together, and that you are the destiny that she chose. Before you, life was a random series of events, meaningless puzzle pieces apart, but once you brought these pieces together, she saw this big picture of life, and for the first time, it really had meaning. You've given her the love she'd never imagined was possible between two people, and taught her that life is not random." Lisa's eyes were filling with tears.

"Allison, Lisa would like to tell you that you've given her back hope that there is good in everyone, because you saw the good in her. You gave her a new look at life. You rescued her from believing that she was unworthy of love and honesty. When she was brushed aside and alone, you swept in and gave her back hope that life could be beautiful. You taught her to believe in love." It was Allison's turn to cry now.

"Do you, Lisa, take Allison, to be your wife, from this day forward, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to love, honor, and respect as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Lisa said softly, a smile spreading across her face.

"Do you,Allison,take Lisa, to be your wife, from this day forward, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to love, honor, and respect as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Allison choked out.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife! You may now kiss your bride," the judge said, with a wink. As Lisa and Allison kissed, the room cheered. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, for the first time Mrs. and Mrs. Allison and Lisa Cameron!"

* * *

"As Matron of Honor...well, one of them, I have a few things to say," Anna said, standing and quieting the room. "Lisa's my sister, and she's been happy her whole life. But until Allison, she'd never been in-love. Not really. No one has ever looked at my sister the way Allie does. No one has ever shown her the kind of love that she has with Allie. Lisa, you've always been the smart one of the two of us. You knew you wanted to be a doctor, and you knew you wanted to be the head of that hospital of yours. And you knew you loved Allison. I always knew you'd be here, married to someone who you could love for the rest of your life. So here's to the begining of that life.

"And Allison! We've gotten to know each other pretty well this last year. You're so good to my sister. I know she can take care of herself. But you take care of her in ways that she didn't know she needed. You take care of her heart. You filled in the blanks in her life with love and with a deep caring that I've never seen between two people. Allie, you're a smart wonderful person; someone I'm proud to call my sister. May the two of you have all the love and happiness you deserve, and may you be blessed with good memories, laughter, and love for the rest of your lives." Anna raised her glass to the two of them, and sipped. After she placed it back on the table she went to her sister.

"Thank you, Anna," Lisa said, hugging her sister.

"I'm so happy for you, Leese," Anna whispered into her ear. "So, are you planning on kids?"

"Yeah," Allison answered. "We've talked about it in a 'what if' kind of way, but I think maybe we could talk more seriously about it soon." She tooke Lisa's hand under the table. Lisahad wanted kids, but Allison wasn't ready. She felt Lisa squeeze it.

"Trent is asking about cousins."

"Really?"

"Well, asking how the hell it's possible." Allison laughed.

"What about you? Seeing someone?"

"Yes," Anna answered, smiling. "I have a date with me tonight."

"Date?"

"Greg." Lisa's jaw dropped. "The cane is hot."

"He's psychotic," Lisa warned as Anna walked away.

"Allie," Paula called as she walked up to the table. "Lisa," she said, voice short.

"Mom, I'm so glad you came," Allison whispered, hugging her mother.

"I don't like this. I don't approve...but you look so beautiful, and...you look happy."

"I'm incredibly happy, Mama."

"Is there any chance...you can forgive me...for being set in my ways?" Paula looked directly in Lisa's direction. "That's not right. What I mean is can you forgive me for taking so long to be not set in my ways? That's still-"

"Dispite our differences, Paula, I believe in love, and I believe its enough if your heart is in the right place. You want the best for her, and you were scared that she was going to get hurt. Underneath it all, we're not that different and we could be friends." Paula smiled and looked down. "We want you to be a part of our life together. We're going to have kids someday, and they will need both Grandmas."

"Thank you," Paula said softly. "For the second chance."

* * *

Three weeks later, a well-tanned Allison, and a somewhat sun-burned Lisa, stumbled into their home. The answering machine was full, and House had obviously been there; the XBox he'd kept at Allison's was there, on, and a sticky note attached.

"Well, time for work," Lisa sighed, hitting the 'play' button. There were various messages from hospital personel who didn't attend the wedding, a few donors saying they'd like a meeting to discuss making another donation to the hospital in honor of the wedding, and there was one, in the middle, where the board members would like a meeting as soon as she returned.

"That can't be good."

"We knew it would happen."

"And yet, it still sucks. Look, we can fix this, Leese." Allison wrapped arms around her new wife and nuzzled her neck from behind. "Why don't I change hospitals?"

"I don't want that any more than you do."

"They may ask you to step down."

"I'd rather step down than have you lose your job." Allison sighed.

"Lisa, its just a job!"

"And you're the best attending we have! Your time with House did you good; you diagnose the patient before anyone has even finished looking at them. I bring in money, you actually save lives! The hospital needs you, more than they need me!"

"Not true."

"Allison-"

"I can either transfer or you can step down."

"I can step down as Dean-"

"Hold on," Allison said, silencing Lisa. "We haven'y considered option C."

"And that would be...?"

"I could take some time off in the E. R. and work only clinic for a few weeks, while we...pick a donor." Lisa turn in Allison's arms. "Then I go back to E.R. while you take time off. My eggs plus your body...equals our beautiful baby."

"Allie..."

"You don't have to step down as Dean for at least another year or so, and by then, the board will have settled down."

"I don't want to have a baby to save my job."

"I don't, either, Leese," Allison said as she brush. "I want to have a baby with you because I love you, and I want to see you pregnant, and nursing, and-"

"Throwing up 12 times a day-"

"And asking me to hold your hair back, and getting you food at 3:00 in the morning. You'll be so cute in your little maternity top-"

"With House looking down to see how big the girls get."

"I'll break his neck if he does. You're taken, Lisa Cameron."

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading my story! I hope to hell that you enjoyed it!! Luv Y'All!! Due to many PM's and IM's, I've added the lyrics from the song below:

_**I Believe In Love **_

_When we tried to rework all of this  
Each to her rendition  
Painted ourselves in a corner  
Lost for ideas blindly fishing  
For a compliment or kindness  
Just to bring us into view  
But you could not interpret me and I could not interpret you_

_I remember that cold morning when the trees were black with birds  
I tried to make out some connection  
We were at a loss for words  
After all that we've been through  
I could not see giving up  
Despite the picture of our coffee growing colder in the cups_

_I want to say that underneath it all you are my friend  
And the way that I fell for you I'll never fall that way again  
I still believe despite our differences that what we have's enough  
And I believe in you and I believe in love_

_So we went rolling on down through the years  
Taking time off we could steal  
Until the thief of things unreconciled  
Stuck it's stick into the wheel  
Now we're tumbling in a freefall  
No one's gonna go unscathed  
But it's not because you held back and its not how I behaved_

_I want to say that underneath it all you are my friend  
And the way that I fell for you I'll never fall that way again  
I still believe despite our differences that what we have's enough  
I believe in you and I believe in love_

_There are avenues and supplements and books stacked on the shelf  
Labyrinths of recovery in search of our best self  
But most of what will happen now is way out of our hands  
So just let it go and see where it lands_

_I want to say that underneath it all you are my friend  
And the way that I fell for you I'll never fall that way again  
I still believe despite our differences that what we have's enough  
I believe in you and I believe in love  
I believe in you and I believe in love_


End file.
